My Shoujo Love
by gohagosa100
Summary: Sanzo, a miserable editor for a manga company, is asked for a small favor, what he didnt know was he was going to meet somebody his heart has always wanted... ONESHOT... Main: Sanzo x Goku Side: Gojyo x Hakkai, Seiten x Kougaiji... Rating for language... Shounen ai... AU


I'm back! Gohagosa100 reporting! Okay fist things first... I made a small a doujinshi, which can be found on my D.A account... Though I may wanna suggest that you guys should read this first since this is a much clearer version... ( i just made that doujinshi for free time)

Any ways... ill cut the talk and directly show you guys...

Saiyuki is not mine...

* * *

_**"Senpai!"**_

_**"Sanzo-senpai!"**_

_**"Senpai aren't you hungry?"**_

_**"I'm scared,"**_

_**"Senpai, I love you."**_

_**"I understand"**_

_**"I wish for Senpai to be happy"**_

* * *

"Sanzo! I'm begging you! You gotta help me on this one!" A red head pleaded frantically to a certain who has been working.

The said blonde turned to face the red head, and with a blunt voice answered, "Fuck NO Gojyo."

The red head was crying now, "Come on! Just this once!"

Sanzo ignored the red heads cries and cleansed his ear with his pinky to insult the man, "I'm not listening," he mumbled. "Also, I'm betting you're just going on a date with that famous female mangaka* of your's, 'Hakkai' was it? You just got assigned to her a week ago. How did you get her to say yes to a person who has a dick-for-a-brain like you?"

"Hey! Thats a totally low blow man! Also, for your information, Hakkai and I have been friends ever since we we're kids," The man stated as he crossed his arms with a huff of disbelief, "'female'? Did you just call Hakkai a female? Where have you ever heard a girl with a name Hakkai?" Gojyo then realized he was getting off topic and began to plead once more, "Anyways, well yeah, but- I mean, PLEASE! JUST THE ONCE!"

"Please?!"

"No."

"I'll lessen your workload!" The red head exclaimed.

"No," Sanzo dead panned.

"I'll work over time!" Gojyo wept.

"I'm not your boss," the blonde answered sarcastically. _Though I would love to boss you around,_ Sanzo smirked at the mental image he conjured up in his head.

"I'll wash your car!" The man screamed.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL SAY YES TO THAT OFFER, DUMBASS?!" Sanzo yelled, "seriously, where did that even come from?"

Gojyo shook his hands as his eyes watered, "I'll- I'll-, I'LL BUY YOU THAT TOWER PARFAIT YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!" He screamed in desperation.

Sanzo twitched at the final offer.

"FIVE OF THEM!" The red head added.

The blonde looked at Gojyo, his brows furrowed, cheeks puffed, and his face was covered in a dark blush. He was hesitant. His pride isn't allowing him to stoop down this low, but damn, he really wants those parfaits!

Gojyo does know one thing, Sanzo's immunity to sweets and pastries is as good as negative . Offer Sanzo a good amount of chocolate bars and coffee and _he'll almost_ instantly agree.

With a very hesitant nod, Sanzo agrees.

Gojyo tackled the man, "THANK YOU SANZO! YOU'RE MY-"

Sanzo began hitting Gojyo with a thick black binder, "LET GO! LET GO!"

Sanzo mentally faced palmed himsef at his idiocy as he looked at a piece of paper that states Son-sensei's address. _Why did I agree to this again?_ "'Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't the damn parfait offer I said yes to."

_No, it was,_

* * *

_**"Oh, did I ever mention who you're going to meet?"**_** Gojyo asked as he smacked his fist to his hand lightly.**

**Sanzo hissed at Gojyo's words,**_** "No you didn't!"**_

_**"Alright Bro, chill,"**_** the man exclaimed as he backed away hoping to get a pretty decent distance from the already rabid Pomeranian**_** "you're going to get Son-sensei's manuscript, cause his is due today. He pretty much finishes the work early, so you'll be fine. He's not the type of person who you have to bust their doors for not meeting their deadline, like that stupid four-eyed mangaka of yours, GG."**_

_**"Hmm, at least he won't be a hassle, which is a good thing,"**_** Sanzo said**_**.**_

_**"Ha ha! I get the best the mangaka's like AD and NP, while you my friend get the irresponsible ones!"**_** Gojyo mocked**_**.**_

**Sanzo didn't even bothered to listen to the red heads statement,**_** "Wait, Son? Who the fuck is that?"**_

**Gojyo's eyes widened,**_** "Eh?! You don't know him?! I can't believe it! You work in this publishing company and yet you don't have any idea who Son sensei is!"**_

**Sanzo sneered, though he was kind of humiliated by the statement**_**, "Just tell me who she is!"**_

_**"Hello? Mangaka? Son-sensei?"**_

_**"Okay, H.D. M Double F. Y? H.D.Y.M for short?"**_

_**"?...?" **_**Sanzo mentally berated himself for not remembering a name that sounds so familiar,**_** H.D.Y.M. H-D-Y-M- Where have I heard that?**_** And at that small moment, it clicked in,**_** "WAIT, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SON-SENSEI?! THE SON-SENSEI?! I'M MEETING HER?!" **_**Sanzo screamed as he grabbed Gojyo's collar and pulled him close to his face.**

**Gojyo literally leaped at his spot, _"Wait, huh?! her?! What?!"_ his face contorted with panic and confusion.**

* * *

_H.D.Y.M, The manga that caused me to be in this job, an editor._

"I blame her for this," Sanzo grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk, depression enveloped him deeply.

Bystanders began pointing at the blonde silently as they whispered and backed away from the man since he looks like he's gonna snap any second now.

_H.D.Y.M, a shoujo manga._

_An evil manga that got me hooked and caused me to be like this._

Sanzo closed his eyes and began to recall all the times when he was in his high school years where he had to run to a bathroom to read the new chapter of the manga secretly without anybody seeing him, or the times he had to stuff multiple shirts to his mouth since he knows that he will lash at the manga characters's personality any time soon since he can't take the sappiness of the protagonists (even though he doesn't want to admit, he loves the two characters, it's just that the suspense and excitement is getting the best of him), and lastly the times where he had to lock himself up in his room because he starts crying at the climax of the chapter, which happens, A LOT.

This is degrading for him as well since, he is feared by everyone in his school for being a delinquent.

"ITS ALL HER FAULT! FUCK YOU SON! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" The blonde screamed as his face blushed massively for all the embarrassing moments the he saw in his mind.

_And by like this, I mean as an Otomen*._

Sanzo continued to scream obscenities with hair pulling frustration as well as the stomping of his foot like a spoiled child demanding chocolates and jaw breakers in a candy shop.

People began fleeing away, trying not to get caught up from the mad man's tantrums.

Sanzo stared at a door with a label that says, "3958."

"Well this looks like the place," The blonde mumbled to himself as he scratched his head, _I'm finally in front of her apartment, and FINALLY I can give her a piece of my-_

The blonde then hears footsteps accompanied by heavy breathing, and it sounds frantic.

The sounds, were coming from a rushing boy, who was carrying a shopping bag as he chased time. The boy tripped, "Oh, crap,"

Sanzo then decided to face the direction the sounds where coming from, "What on-"

The last thing the blonde saw was a brunette was flying, and the unfortunate thing about it is that: he was going to crash to him.

"OW!"

_"You think he's okay?,"_ A worried voice asked.

_"He just hit his head and lost consciousness, he's going to be fine."_ Another voice answered.

_"Y-you sure?"_ The voice asked again.

Sanzo grumbled as he began to retrieve his consciousness,_Ow, what happened?_ He asked himself as he looked up and saw to teenage boys.

A boy who was wearing thinly rimmed oval glasses and with silver hair that was cleanly slicked backed to a bun, although a few strands may have come off due to too much movement, was talking to another boy who was cringing at his spot. The other boy was a brunette with huge square glasses that occupied pretty much half the upper part of his face. His long bangs were clipped at the top of his hair to reduce the obstruction to his face.

"Positive," The boy with oval glasses exclaimed.

"Okay," the other boy responded as he puts his head down, "thanks Nataku."

_His face is bruised and he has a bandage,_Sanzo thought as he looked at the brunette with curiosity, _Wait, Where the fuck am I?_ he asked himself.

"I said... HEY!" A voice yelled, jolting the silver head boy, scaring the brunette, while the voice literally bore a hole to Sanzo's ears.

Sanzo, who clearly wasn't happy at the offending scream, looked at the owner of the voice as well.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR FAT ASSES BACK TO WORK THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" A man, with rectangular spctacles, who had long red hair that was tied to the side pointed at the two.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the brunette squeaked, "I'll get back there right this instant Kougaiji!"

Nataku just gave Kougaiji, the red haired pansy, a murderous glare. He never liked it when somebody is bossing him around.

Sanzo saw a shadow loom behind Kougaiji. Nataku as well, which is why he covered the brunette's eyes since he knows where this act is going.

"No violence! Please!" The boy squeaked again.

Sanzo pretty much liked what he saw next: A harisen came down full force to Kougaijii's head, knocking him cold to the ground.

"SHUT IT! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Another voice hollered as it's foot steps on the red heads head. "Don't act like you own the place shit face! You may be my fucking boyfriend, but I ain't having you bossing my brother around!" A boy with long chocolate hair tied in a tail, wearing thickly rimmed oval glasses yelled at Kougaiji.

"N-Nii-chan, " The brunette exclaimed, "No violence, plea-"

"You don't own the place either! You have your ass living on my place, Seiten!" Kougaiji screamed as he sprang up from the ground.

"The things that they are fighting about aren't even making sense anymore," Nataku groaned as he rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll beat your face in!" The red head screamed once more.

"Grow something called 'balls'between your damn legs first!" Seiten insulted.

Sanzo gave a small groan as his head began to give him a slight migraine due to al the yelling.

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU GOING TO BE ON TOP?! HA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"WHAT THE-"

"I OWN YOUR DAMN ASS, BITCH!"

The smaller brunette turned to face Sanzo, since it looks like he was the only one who heard him. "O-oh, y-your finally awake!" he said with a shy voice.

"Yeah," the blonde responded.

"I don't think anybody can sleep through all that noise," Nataku states as he crosses his arms.

"You're right," the boy answered.

The three took a glance at the two.

Kougaiji has his face bleeding massively as he and Seiten fought for dominance (pun not intended.)

"Are they always like this?" Sanzo asked as he sits up and cleanses is ear. _Looks like I've been sleeping on a couch._

"Yes, but Seiten-niichan and Kougaiji-oniisan loves each other very much," the boy exclaims, "they just, fight a lot for trivial reasons."

The three took their final glance as the two screamed more obscenities of being dominant, fucking with each other , and going to hell.

Sanzo looks at the peculiar young boy and asks, "So where am I?"

"In my apartment," the boy answered.

"Which is?"

"The door you were standing infront of?"

As the word "infront" entered Sanzo's mind, he began to scan the room with his eyes. (This place, it's full of posters for H.D.Y.M! So that means-)

"Um sir-"

"Where is she?" the blonde asked with a dark voice.

The brunette was confused at his guests actions, "Eh? Is something wrong? Are you angry or-"

"Son-sensei! Where is she?!" The blonde demanded.

A small "Oh" escaped the brunette's mouth as his face darkened with gloom.

Nataku, who was just standing and listening to the small conversation tried to call the other boys' attention. He then gave a sigh, mumbled about explaining things over and over again and answered Sanzo's whim, "Look, if it's Son-sensei you are looking for," he gave a small gesture to look at the brunette, "This's the person you are supposed to be looking at."

The brunette's face was pitiful! His face was decorated with devastated lines, a twitching mouth, and eyes that are watering and are trying to avoid the conversation. "H-hi," he sadly greeted.

"Oh great, now he's crying." Nataku complained.

Sanzo's face was pale, all forms of color disappeared from his face, "You're fucking lying."

"Nope, do you think I'm having fun lying to you either?" The silver haired boy sarcastically commented.

_So that means, all these years-_

And the blonde collapsed.

"GYYYAAAAHHH!" the brunette screamed, which startled Kougaiji and Seiten, while Nataku just sighed in utter disbelief.

"What's going on?!"

"Huh?!"

"Haa..h"

"NATAKU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE DONE?!"

"DIDN'T I SAY GO BACK TO WORK?!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!"

* * *

**_"You like reading that?"_ a boy with chocolate hair clipped with bobby pins asked Sanzo as he took a peek to what the blonde was reading.**

**_"Yeah, you got a problem with it?! I read girly manga's! so what?!_" Sanzo asked rather harshly as his face was tinted with a slight blush.**

**The boy just giggle slightly as he shook his head, _"No, not really."_**

**Sanzo huffed as he resumed reading, _"G-good. I'm glad we're not making an issue out of this."_**

**_"I wouldn't think too much about it Senpai._" The boy exclaimed as he wraps his arms around Sanzo's neck.**

**The blondes features tightened at the younger man's actions, not seeing such false affections he swats the boys hands.**

**The brunette just gives a small sigh, as he touches his slightly throbbing palms. _"Senpai, I-"_**

**Sanzo gritted his teeth and screamed mentally at the underclassman's lack of reactions, NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG! WHY?! WHY AREN'T YOU REACTING?! I JUST SLAPPED YOUR FUCKING HA-**

_**"-love you."**_

**_"No you don't."_ The blonde mumbled.**

**_"Huh?!"_ The younger man's face was shocked at the blondes statement.**

**This is your final chance,_ "I'm sorry, but you are just not enough for me."_ Sanzo mumbles yet loud enough for the other person to hear. _Do it! Say it! Show me your- _Sanzo's eyes widened.**

**The boys eyes were full of flowing ears as he giggled and wiped his tears with his small palms, "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't lived up to Senpai's-"**

**NOT THIS IS WRONG! YOU SHOULD BE SCREAMING AT ME! CALLING ME AN ASSHOLE FOR SCREWING WITH YOUR DAMN HEART! Sanzo screamed mentally again.**

**_"I just wish for Senpai to be happy."_ Then the boy turned on his heel, and left Sanzo alone.**

**Sanzo's knees gave out. His eyes brimming with tears as he just realized what he has done._ "Y-you should have told me you love me. You should have cried and yelled 'Why wansn't I good enough for you?!' You shouldn't have to be too selfless on that situation!"_ The man covered his eyes as sobs racked his entire system. "_You should have told me that you feel sad! Not hide it from me!Or that you're excited! Not suppress it!"_**

**_"YOU SHOULD HAVE SHOWED ME YOUR TRUE EMOTIONS!"_**

* * *

Sanzo's gasped as he woke from his unconscious state. His brow was filled with sweat, eyes shocked with utter disbelief.

"Oh, you're awake again," a familiar voice said, "I just made dinner."

Sanzo looked at the owner of the voice, and at that exact moment, he felt like he has seen a ghost.

_**WHY?**_

The brunette turned around as he went away, "You sept for a long time. You might as well eat before you leave right?"

_**WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING SUCH A MASKED A SMILE?!**_

Sanzo didn't hesitate this time because this time, he will make everything right.

The blondes arm shot out as he grabs a hold of the boys wrist, pinned him to the wall, and slammed his lips to the boys unsuspecting ones.

Years of regret, sadness, longing were poured into that single kiss.

The boys eyes widened tears flowing out the corners, but didn't make a move to restraint.

Sanzo then pulled away from the boys, now, red lips. Breathing heavily due to the lack of needed oxygen he looked straight to the boys golden eyes

The boy gazed to his lavender eyes in return, his face flushed and panting as tears continued to flow freely from his eyes, and with a quivering voice, he asks, "Sanzo, what's this supposed to mean? Y-you hate me right? So-so what's going on?"

Sanzo shook is head, as his own features quivered with pity. He then embraces the brunette as he places his lips near to the boy's ear and whispered, "I love you, Goku."

The boy didn't make any attempts to break free, but just let himself be enveloped to the warmth his "Senpai" was giving him. The warmth he missed and longed for such a long time.

_**Say Goku, would you hate me if I ever say the reason that I broke up with you is because I wanted you to be more honest with your feelings?**_

"Senpai, does this mean you love me again?"

"I never hated you, but that story is for another time."

"Senpai, you do realize we are alone, right?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Gojyo looked at his watch, "I guess those two have already met."

"Gojyo! You came right on time for our date!" A man with ebony hair came running and kissed the red head.

"Of course sweetcheeks!"

* * *

*Otomen: "Otomen" is a pun made of the Japanese word _otome_ (乙女?), meaning "young lady" or "mistress", and the English word "men" AKA Girly boy

I would really love to hear some feedbacks on this... see ya


End file.
